


You Mean so Much to Me

by NaptimeNyx



Series: Random Prompts [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Budding Love, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Dot means business, F/M, First Kiss, First real Four centric fic posted on here despite being a major Four Stan, Four and Dot are good beans in love, Four goes slightly nonverbal and Dot is there to help, Fourgive me four I have failed you Four lol, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minish see all, Mutual Pining that gets resolved, Puppy Love, Romance, The colors show up but only a little, The other was more Shadow centric, The tags got messed up here's to hoping I didn't miss anything, They're adorable babs, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaptimeNyx/pseuds/NaptimeNyx
Summary: Four has had feelings for his childhood friend since before his first adventure started.  Now, on a stroll home from the library, he may use his courage to finally confess.  If she doesn't beat him to the good part that is and if his mind would settle itself out.
Relationships: Dot & Four (Linked Universe), Four (Linked Universe)/Dot
Series: Random Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	You Mean so Much to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a prompt list I found online that inspired me. The prompt was "You have no idea how much you mean to me."  
> The colors talk ever so often, so I'm putting a guide to show whose who to lead to less confusion for everyone, including myself.
> 
> Color Guide:  
> Red: Bold  
> Blue: Underline Italics  
> Green: Italics  
> Vio: Bold Italics
> 
> Also for those who don't know, Dot is what Four's Zelda is nicknamed in LU.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

Four was resting his head on his arms, peaking over his sleeves to view the beauty across the table from him.

_Dot._

His heartbeat sped up with every small action she would do.

From small brushes of placing her hair behind her ear. To the way, she would twist the fabric of her dress between her fingers before smoothing out wrinkles. All the way to how she would subtly scrunch her face up in distaste when her eyes skimmed across some words she disagreed with within the textbook they were currently looking through.

He loved it all. He... he loved adored her.

“-nk.”

The way the soft light of the sunset was shining in through the windowpane made it look as if she wore a halo. Even though every part of him was in agreement that Dot had her less than angelic moments.

“-ink!”

Her eyes! He could spend hours at a time becoming lost in them if he could. The mix of blue and green with specks of hazel within them was breathtaking.

Wait. Why was he thinking of her eyes? Oh. Oh no.

**‘She's staring at us.’** _‘What does she want??’ ‘She’s so pretty.’_ **_‘By the three, RESPOND!’_**

His more logical side all but screamed in exasperation, causing Four to jolt up. Blinking rapidly while regaining his bearings on his surroundings. He almost slips out of his chair, nearly conking his head on the table in the process.

However, due to personal reasons, he’d like to forget that moment of his embarrassing blunder.

“Hello? Hyrule to Link! Oh finally!” She lets out a small giggle, hidden behind a dainty hand, that brightens his day, his night… What time was it again?

“H-huh?” She rolls her eyes at her longtime friend and crush.

“As I was saying, maybe we should leave. The longer I stare at this the more agitated and confused I become.”

Four failed to muffle a snort at Dot’s over the top pout that followed her words. Earning a halfhearted glare directed his way.

The scene was only made better by her crossing her arms to further show out.

She lets out a huff, dramatically closing the book. Truly, they were both drawn to theatric behaviors it seemed.

They both rose from their seats, stretching and popping their backs from the previous hours spent leaned over books in the library like they used to do as kids. They slowly made their way to leave the library of the town, after placing the book back on the shelf of course.

It was getting late and they still needed to get Dot back home before any monsters tried to attack at night. Sure everything had calmed down as of late, but one couldn't be too cautious. Even if they knew their, um, **the** princess had a nasty right hook if needed.

The stroll back to the palace was a quiet one save for the crunching of leaves and grass beneath their feet.

**_‘Just do it already.’_ ** _‘I can’t.’_ **‘Yes, you, we can!’** _‘ Look, I don't usually do this, but we even have gone over many ways this could fail and many more of it working out. So, for the love of Hylia, do it!’ _

He winces at the increased volume in his head. His pace was beginning to slow, which doesn't go unnoticed by his friend.

“H-hey...Zel… Dottie?” Dot pauses in her steps to glance at Four, registering the use of the nickname he gave her when they were younger. She raised a brow at the slight quiver in his voice, followed by a gentle tug of her sleeve from the multicolor clad teen before her.

She was all but forced to stop in a way with how her oldest friend was gently gripping her sleeve.

Four was stepping from side to side on his feet, trying to form the right words now that he had Dot’s full attention. His unoccupied hand gripped and ungripped the bottom of his tunic, a nervous habit he picked up over the years.

He opened and closed his mouth several times with no sound coming out. His mouth felt like cotton no matter how many times he wet his lips with his tongue.

She notices that he is unable to get some words out right away. Having picked up years before of how he would open and close his mouth like a fish if his mind was short-circuiting on him, especially after the sword was drawn. So, she places her hand over his shaking one with a caring smile. One that made his heart flutter with each passing second. She was always so kind and patient with him.

“It’s okay. Remember, actions speak louder than words. As such, you don’t have to push yourself to speak, Link.”

Actions louder than words, huh?

Four all but launched at Dot, startling her as he pulls her into a tight hug. Earning a gasp from her at the sudden action.

He buries his face in her shoulder, clinging to her tightly. He always loved being close to her, she was one of the few people who could calm his racing mind.

She feels his breath on her neck as he begins to speak, her ear tilting to further listen to the muffled whisper.

“You... have no idea how much you truly mean to me, Zelda. You light up my world, you make me feel accepted, and I... I..." The words get caught in his throat once more, heat radiating off his cheeks at his confession. "I can’t... the words won’t work. But please... just... here. Hold still.” 

Four pulled back enough to look up into her eyes. He was soaking in her beauty, both inside and out she was a gem to him. She looks at him as well, her lips parting in surprise at the sheer amount of adoration and love that shined in his eye. They stayed like that, observing one another before he eventually began moving forward. He wasted no time in giving her a long kiss on her cheek, his lips close to her own but not close enough for her liking.

Blushes burn across both their skin with Dot letting out a squeak of surprise.

All before pushing Four away, who looks utterly heartbroken at the action. What did he do wrong? Dot shakes her head, smiling at him in that brief moment. His heart raced once again although his mind was going crazy with confusion especially when he feels a tug on his tunic.

The fabric on the front of his tunic is now wound tight between her fingers. The kinstones on his belt let out small chimes as they hit against one another as he's pulled towards her once more. He stares wide-eyed at her, his feet raising a little from her pulling him up to her level.

“How about a real kiss now, ya dork?” “A r-rea-“

With that, their lips met in a tender kiss. The words dying on his tongue.

Four’s eyes flash many hues before settling on a kaleidoscope mix of colors. However, the colors are soon unseen when he shuts his eyes to take in the moment of their first kiss.

Dot’s hands slowly slide up his tunic to allow herself to wrap her arms around his shoulders, drawing his closer with her hands playing with the strands of blonde at the base of his neck.

While she was busy keeping him close, he has been lovingly holding her face in his calloused hand, the other placed gently on the small of her back. His thumb softly rubs her cheek right under her eye as the kiss continues.

“You mean so much to me as well...”. Dot mumbles against his lips, not straying far from their lips being connected.

They eventually pull away to show off their disheveled looks from the kiss.

A loving look and several more kisses were soon shared between the two as they continued their walk to the castle.

All the while the pair of teens were letting out giddy laughter and giving bashful looks to one another.

The stars twinkle above their head with the gentle breeze carrying the soft giggles of some Minish who were observing the two lovebirds confessing to one another. Not that they were noticed.

Looking at it, it was a wonderful time to be strolling that night Four concludes. A peaceful silence was all he heard in his head while Dot and he held hands all the way back home.

Four truly felt complete with her at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ever so much for reading. I apologize if I don't get back to comments all that often, but I promise you that I appreciate every single comment and kudo given. I also apologize if the grammar or tenses were a tad off at times, I'm trying to work on that, Thank you again for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
